Melted Ice Cream
by glittergirl73
Summary: No where near as kinky as title suggests! While making her way home from the store on an incredibly hot day, Glitter hears voices as she passes an alley way. What she finds when she pears in surprises and pleases her. Yaoi, lemon, 17/Trunks.


**A/N: _This quick story is told from the POV of my OC Glitter. Just thought I should let you know as her name isn't mentioned in the story._**

* * *

><p>As I was walking down the street in the hot, sticky, summer air of West City, I heard a soft coo coming from the entry way of an alley up ahead of me. I figured it was some sort of animal and I continued to walk up the all but deserted grey pavement. As I drew closer to the alley, the coos turned into pants as far as my human ears could decipher. I was curious so I stopped near the mouth of the alley to listen for other sounds. The soft gasps and coos being emitted were beginning to sound rather human, but I doubted anyone would be back in the alley; it was after all about 102 degrees Fahrenheit out and I was the only person crazy enough to step out of an air-conditioned room. Just as I was about to let it go and continue on with my walk home I heard it, a breathy and very quiet half gasp- half moan saying "Seventeen".<p>

My curiosity got the better of me and I peered into the alley to see what was happening. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the alcove I was able to make out a tall figure with lavender hair falling around his artfully sculpted face. It was a man, Trunks Briefs to be exact. The current heir to the Capsule Corporation was leaning back against the farthest wall with beads of glistening sweat rolling down his bare and extremely muscled chest. As I followed a bead of sweat with my eyes lower and lower to his waist, it became very clear to me why I had been hearing pants and moans. There was another figure with him in the alleyway. It appeared to be a girl with long black hair and an orange scarf around her neck. She was down on her knees in front of Trunks and his pants were pulled down to his ankles. I gasped at the realization that I was, at that moment, actually witnessing someone giving Trunks Briefs a blow-job.

I was incredibly lucky that both figures were too occupied to notice my small noise. Trunks let out a high-pitched whine and the figure of the girl below him moved away. I thought it obvious what had happened in that instant. As the woman stood up, her back to me still, Trunks regained his awareness and managed to breathily choke out between exasperated pants "Take your shirt off."

The girl turned around and Trunks walked toward her to help her pull off her two layered shirts, the under white and the top one black. The shirts had already covered her face so it was too late for me to tell who this girl was just yet. As I contemplated why it was that I was still watching this, the scene at hand caught my eye. I was utterly shocked to see that once the shirts had been pulled off this other unnamed figure's body that there was no bra, no breasts, no tanned smooth skin, but a flat, hard muscled chest beneath the clothing. Still never looking at the face of this figure, I took a minute to let the facts sink in. Trunks Briefs was not with a woman in that alley. It was not a woman's mouth that had just made him cum, and it was not a woman's body that he was currently caressing; it was a man's.

As I finally laid eyes upon this man's face I recognized him easily; Android 17. It made so much sense really, the orange scarf, the two black and white, layered shirts, and the long black hair; honestly who else could it be? I could have slapped myself in the nose if it weren't already bleeding. In the time I had been wiping the blood from my nose with my handkerchief, Trunks had finished undressing Android 17. The men, now both fully naked and fully erect, were making out passionately, their tongues darting in and out of their mouths to meet each other's. I watched as Android 17 got on his hands and knees on the rough, filthy pavement with Trunks right behind him. Trunks put three fingers to 17's mouth and he took them in eagerly, making sure each one was coated with enough saliva to prepare him for what was to come. Trunks pulled his hand back and slowly eased one finger into the Android's tight entrance. 17 squirmed a bit at the discomfort, but otherwise seemed okay and nodded for Trunks to continue.

As the second finger entered him, 17 cried out in pain. To make his partner feel better and forget the burning of his stretching opening, Trunks reached under them and gripped 17's hard length. He spread the beads of pre-cum up and down his beloved Android and stroked him firmly to ease the pain. When he felt 17 relax, Trunks added a final finger, stretching 17 and lubricating his entrance for him. He deemed 17 ready and removed his fingers from his body. 17 whined at the sudden feeling of emptiness, but got very excited and nervous at the same time as Trunks lined himself up with his entrance. Trunks inserted the tip of his already leaking cock and with one quick motion he sheathed himself completely within the Android.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I really had no idea why I was still there, but I couldn't tear my eyes away. I was torn between running away at top speed and prying my eyes open wider so I wouldn't miss anything by having to blink. As Trunks started to pull out and thrust back into the quivering body below him, I abandoned both options and simply continued to watch them.

Android 17 moaned loudly and tossed his head back in pleasure. "Ooohhhh, Trunks… faster! Please!" he called out loudly. Trunks obliged and plunged into him with his Saiyan speed. My eyes could barely make out his movements as every thrust began to blur into continuous movement. It appeared Trunks had hit that little bundle of nerves buried deep within 17, as said Android began screaming and moaning at the top of his lungs. As Trunks tried to thrust even faster, his hair began to stand on end and he phased in and out of Super Saiyan before his aura erupted in a flash of yellow. With his new power and pace, Trunks would have split any human partner in two already, but the Android's seemingly invincible body could take it.

They both let out feral grunts and screams as they drew nearer and nearer to climax. 17 let out one last loud scream and, with a call of Trunks' name, his milky white essence sprayed over the chests and stomachs of himself and the lavender-haired Adonis above him. Trunks gave one final thrust as he released himself into the Android below him with a drawn out "Seventeeeeeen!".

I watched as Trunks pulled out of Android 17's body with a semi-sickening/semi-arousing pop and came down from his elevated Super Saiyan state. 17 collapsed onto the gravel of the alley gasping for breath. Trunks dressed himself and offered the Android a hand, which he refused to take.

"I can get up by myself monkey boy." The Android said with a smirk as he stood up.

"Keep up the attitude and you'll have to get off by yourself too." Trunks replied coyly.

"Hmpf, as if! You'd miss me too much to stay away." 17 said.

"Oh get over yourself!" Trunks replied with a genuine smile. He then handed the Android his clothing and helped the other teen get dressed, caressing his body all the while.

They looked about ready to take off and leave the alley, so I inched my way into the neighboring one to stay out of their view. They took off into the sky and flew away. As I emerged from the alley way I knew one thing was certain, the vanilla ice cream I'd gone to pick up was definitely melted by now, and I didn't give a fuck anyhow!


End file.
